Special Visitor
"Go away, we don't need you!" "Do I have to push you off a cliff!" "Do we even have a cliff?" "Up there, remember?!" "Er, I mean-hi!" -Jordan and Nicholas, when meeting Jacob "Special Visitor" is the second episode of Rails of Highland Valley Season 2. The first part aired on December 29, 2015. Plot Part 1:' 'Lilim loves her job as a passenger excursion diesel. One of her common assignments is the scenic mountain tour. She thinks no other engine can pull passengers are good as she can. Well that's about to change. One morning, Mr. Edwards announces that SOU 4501 will be paying a special visit to Highland Valley. The other engines are excited about it, except for Jordan, who thinks steam engines are overrated. Lilim is assigned to be Jacob's partner for the first excursion. Will is soon doing his work, shunting grain hoppers at the elevator. When he is done, he decides to rest. His break doesn't last long, as he hears the whistle and the famous 4501 arrives. 4501 introduces himself as Jacob, and Will introduces himself as Will. Will and Jacob are quick to become friends as they set off for the station. Will introduces the other engines to Jacob, and Jacob thinks he'll have a good time with them. Everyone is soon back to work, and Jacob meets Lilim. The two soon couple to their train and set off. When the run is over, Jacob is very pleased with how well they performed, but Lilim is less than thrilled. 'Part 2: '''Jacob and Lilim arrive back at Highland Valley, and everyone bombards them with questions asking how the excursion went. Jacob is happy to tell them, but Lilim feels more disappointed. She reveals the next morning that the reason for her attitude is because Jacob is supposedly "stealing her thunder". She wants to be the star of the show, but he basically got it instead. To cheer Lilim up, Lily helps Lilim pull her excursion to Highland Valley Mountain. When they reach the top of the mountain, Lilim is even more upset. Jacob is there, waiting to lead the train back down. Later, Lilim is feeling more disappointed when Josiah arrives. Josiah notices that Lilim is feeling down, and decides to ask why. Lilim tells him how she feels about Jacob being the famous engine, and how she feels famous every other day. Josiah suggests that Lilim sees how well Jacob can pull freight trains, which she agrees to. Her chance comes when Jordan runs out of fuel on his freight train. All other engines refuse to help, but Jacob is up for it. '''Part 3: '''Jacob picks up Jordan's train and quickly sets off. Lilim is shocked to realize that Jacob can pull the train easily! In no time, the train arrives in the yard and Jordan is taken to the fuel depot so that he can refuel and continue with the train later. Lilim becomes even more upset and excessively complains, which really annoys the rest of the engines. Lilim is waiting the next morning when she learns that Jacob ran out of water and can't return his train to Highland Valley. When Kerry and Will clear one block, Lilim races to the rescue. She soon finds Jacob, couples to his train, and gets it to Highland Valley safely. Nicholas meets Lilim there and tells her that he is impressed with what she had did. Now Lilim has realized that she is still a good engine even if Jacob is better. Later that day, Jacob thanks Lilim for helping him, and Lilim apologizes for her childish behavior. Jacob forgives her, and doesn't mind it, as he likes good things being said about him. He also says that he thinks Lilim is one of the coolest female engines he ever met, making Lilim feel better. He even gives her his phone number so that after he leaves, they can both stay in touch. Unfortunately, Nicholas and Josiah had seen it all, and start joking to each other about it. Soon, Jacob is preparing to leave Highland Valley to go home in Chattanooga. He leaves after saying good bye to them all, and even says that he would like to visit again someday. Kerry then teases Lilim about the "phone number" thing, and even asks when she will call him. Lilim ignores it and leaves to pick up her next train. Characters * Nicholas * Lilim * Will * Josiah * Shawn * Lily * Mr. Edwards * Jacob * Kerry * Jordan * Michael ''(cameo) * Arthur (cameo) * Benjamin (cameo) * Kyle (cameo) * Railfan (not named) * NS SD60 #6692 (not named) Locations * Highland Valley * Tidewater * Industrial Wasteland * NS Lake Division District Trivia * This episodes marks the first of a few things: ** First appearance of a steam engine in the series. ** First appearances of Jacob, Michael, Benjamin, Kyle, and Arthur. ** First time pacing shots are used. ** First appearance of a human other than Mr. Edwards. ** First time Australian National Productions appears in a web series. * Nicholas threatening to push Jordan off a cliff is a reference to The Full Bucketniers. * It is unknown why there is a shadow around Jacob. * The foamer was initially supposed to get mad about Kerry blocking out Jacob, but instead he gets excited about Kerry's train. * Jordan running out of fuel is a parody of Part 1 when Jacob suggested that he and Lilim get refueled. ** Jacob running out of water is ironic, as he was refueled with Lilim in Part 1, and he helped Jordan after he ran out of fuel himself. * When Jacob gives Lilim his phone number, viewers can think that something romantic can happen, but really they're just friends. * It is suggested that the other engines may have teased Lilim for her "moment" with Jacob. * This episode might have been a slight parody of the ''Thomas The Tank Engine ''episode, Gordon and the Famous Visitor. Goofs * Some voices are too quiet. * Lilim leaves the yard, but is back at the yard when Jacob and Will arrive. * Will incorrectly pronounces Josiah's name. * Jacob should not be sleeping outside instead of in the roundhouse, as he is the special guest. * Some voice clips are still too low. * Kerry's request for Lilim to stop complaining was cut as he was saying "sleep". * Jacob couldn't have ran out of water, as his boiler would have exploded if that had happened. Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes that feature a steam engine Category:Lilim-themed episodes Category:Work that inspired other users' work